Harry Potter's soap opera: Once upon a time
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: This is my version of a soap opera in Harry Potter version. Really weird, wacky and dramatic. Please r+r and enjoy...


Once upon a time.  
  
(Harry and Ginny's tale, Soap Opera version.)  
  
Chapter one  
  
Harry opened his eyes slowly. He felt dizzy as he looked around the strange room. Yet, however strange it was, it seemed so familiar. Harry sat there quietly as he heard voices behind him.  
  
"How is he?" "I'm not sure yet." "Should we tell Ron?"  
  
Ron.Harry smiled. He knew then exactly where he was. He slowly sat up on the couch. He looked around him. Yes, he was at the Weasly's home. He turned towards the kitchen, and saw the love of his life (Ginny.) and Mrs. Weasly, sitting there, talking. Ginny suddenly turned. She saw that Harry was awake and Okay and gasped.  
  
"Harry!" She said, quite loudly. She ran to where he sat and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled. "Hey." Suddenly the grandfather clock's hand that read: "Ronald." Switched from work to home. Ginny spun around and looked at it. "Oh no! Ron's home!" Harry looked at her in concern. "Why is that bad?" He asked.  
  
The front door handle started to turn. Ginny went pale. "How'd I even get here?" Harry asked. Ginny put a finger to her lips. Harry nodded. Then Ginny helped him up. She started walking towards a dead end wall. Harry looked at her as if she was insane.  
  
"This is the secret passageway to my room." She whispered. The front door opened. Mrs. Weasly stood up to greet her son. "Hullo Ron, how was work?" Harry kept walking in silence as he heard Ron sigh and mumble something, like "terrible, just terrible. I cannot stand to work at their joke shop anymore!" Ginny smiled. "Fred pulled a prank on him." She mouthed.  
  
Ginny leaned forward and her head disappeared into the wall. Harry was not surprised. He followed her. After he went through the wall, he looked around. All he could see was black. Then Ginny opened a door. Harry then realized where he was. "Sorry my closet is terribly messy. I didn't expect for the accident to happen." Harry sat down on her floor.  
  
"What accident?" He asked. Ginny sat down next to him and leaned angst the wall. "Don't you remember?" She asked. Harry shook his head. Ginny sighed. "You and I, we were at Hogsmeade for the day. We were sipping Butterbeer when Hermoine came,.and she got mad.and." Ginny's voice trailed off. "What?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at him. "Ron loves Hermoine so much,.we can't tell him that she tried to kill you." Harry's eyes widened. Ginny heard Ron's voice outside the door. Harry stood up and tried to get back into the closet.  
  
Ron opened the door. "Ginny?" He asked. Ginny looked up at him. "Have you heard from Harry lately?" Ginny nodded. "Yeah.why?" Ron looked at her. "I talked to Hermoine today, she says Harry is really sick. What happened?" Ginny looked to her closet for a moment. Harry was still feeling dizzy. "Ginny?" Ron asked. "Ron, Hermoine was only telling the half truth." She said. Ron shut the door and sat on her bed. "What are you talking about?" He asked. Ginny wiped away a tear.  
  
"Ron, Harry and I were at Hogsmeade last week and Hermoine tried to kill Harry." Ron looked at her, then gave her a discusted look. "You can be jealous that Hermoine is ten times smarter than you, but don't go making lies." Harry felt his stomach drop. He stood up and opened the closet door. "Ron." He said. Ron turned to him. "Would you believe her if she had proof?" Ron nodded. Harry then lifted up his shirt to reveal a large scar. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Hermoine did that?" He asked. Harry nodded. "She had a knife as well as her wand." Ginny looked at Harry's stomach. Harry had nice abs. "I'll talk to her." Ron said and left. Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny smiled at him. "So, how old are you now?" She asked. He paused for a moment. "25." He said. Ginny nodded. "So you DO have a brain." Harry smiled.  
  
Suddenly something shot through the window and hit Harry in the back. He gasped for air then his eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out. 


End file.
